


the broest of bros

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Link and Revali are chill bros, oh yeah zelda's annoying so....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: link and revali are bros.also in MY WORLD, the master cycle was made by robbiesancient tech (short swords, ancient bows and arrow) was also made before ganonthe guardians were evil from the start
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the broest of bros

By the time he reaches Zelda, she’s done grilling the research team and turns her attention to the poor junior scientists and begins chewing them out.

As he walks, he feels a gust of wind, followed by the flapping of wings. Revali lands beside him.

Waving hello, he detects the faint glow of ancient arrows in Revali’s quiver and grins. 

“Guardian duty again?” 

Revali sighs and puts away the Great Eagle Bow. “Sadly, yes. That… woman is insane.”

Conspiratorially, he leans towards Revali’s ear. “The trick is just to ignore her and tune out what she’s saying.” Revali gives a contemptuous snort.

“As if it’s easy to ignore her when she’s about to bite your head off.” 

“I wonder why she gets mad so much.” Laughing, Revali shakes his head.

“That, my friend, is something even Nayru doesn’t know.” They share a hearty laugh.

After getting their assignments of even more guardians to kill, (“I want all of them gone!”) Link and Revali head to the Hebra Mountains to kill some Guardians.

After a while, the two warriors begin a competition on how many Guardians they can kill, based on how flashy and fast they do it. Link starts with stabbing a Guardian in their weak spots (A chink in their armor) and backflipping off the shoot another with an Ancient Arrow.

Revali snorts. He can do better. He draws three Ancient Arrows and takes aim. Three guardians fall, glowing arrows embedded in their eyes.

After a long and arduous battle, all twenty-six Guardians sit, their legs sliced and eyes blank. They head back to Rito Village, with Revali boasting about his skill and Link laughing in the background.

Robbie sends them a letter the following day, instructing them to Hateno Tech Lab to get some gear that he’s created. When they get there, he presents them with gifts.

“For you, Revali, I have created the Ancient Bow MK. III, which allows for a five shot capability, along with improved damage against Guardian armor, and faster arrow speeds due to how taunt the string can be pulled. Reinforced metal allows for a massive durability.” Revali takes it, and looks at the new bow with wonder.

For you, Link, I’ve created something Hyrule itself has never seen the likes of before. A fully motorized, heavily armored motorcycle, aptly named the Master Cycle Zero. It comes with a headlight, tip at the end for spearing, springs on the wheels allowing the user to fall from high heights, a small storage container, and an automatic on-board crossbow.” Link gapes at the beautiful design and glowing headlight. “It also comes with butt warmer.” The two look at the inventor, before bursting into laughter. 

-o-

At the start, Link had hated the Rito Champion. He hated how arrogant and annoying he could be, along with all the boasting. 

Oh god, the boasting. But once he started talking the him more, the more he empathized with him. 

They were both orphaned, and both were spectacular in their own right. Revali once told him that he hated Link so much because he was given the Master Sword, it was never earned. 

Link explained that he had to go through a set of trials in his mind in order to wield the blade. That is why no one can hold the Master Sword (If they try they fall asleep) Because they don’t have the proper mindset to wield it. Eventually they became friends. 

And just two months later, under a bright night sky, they made a blood oath. They became Blood Brothers.

fin for now


End file.
